Omegadream
Omegadream (from Alphadream) is a fanon game corporation created by . It was founded in 2013 and now the company is still making unpopular games. This company is cooperating with another company, Nebula.Inc, List of Official games Finished *New Super Mario Bros. 5/Super Mario World 5 (pictured) *Super Yume Kuju Doki Doki Panic *Super Mario in Miracle World *Super simpson family *Mario Kart: Super Racing *Mario & Luigi: The Cosmic Duo (pictured) *Mario Party Comet (pictured) Un-Finished *Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning *Super Mario World \ New Super Mario Bros. 6 *Toadz Adopted *New Super Mario Bros. Double Dimensions Canceled *Paper Mario 3D *Super Mario RPG 6 *Sabrina The Teenage Witch Simpson55's fucked up gallery *Fantendo (1987) *Nilats and the war against capitalism *Super Smash Bros. 2600 *Mario is Missing 2 : Yoshi's Iceland Consoles Created by Omegadream *ATARI Omega300 *Family Computer Disk System II *Super Nintendo Entertainment System Planetery *Utopia Created by Nebula.inc *Nebula Paradox Gallery ancien logo.png|First Banner ancien logo2.png|Second Banner nouveau logo.png|Third Banner fbfdb.png|Yellow Shy Guy Edition Banner 215.png|Shy Guy Edition Banner LMSEDITION.png|Lumoshi Edition Banner Newceos.png|The "New CEOs" Banner coloromg.png|The 2013 banner logo OMG!.png|Last Banner OMEGADREAM.png|The actual logo Employees * (Creator) * * * Crazy, Elder, Overactor :3 * * Employees from Nebula.inc * Link with the Mode-7 Omegadream was one of the video games producer to developing the mode-7, the famous mode of fake 3D used in SNES or PC games like Super Mario Kart or F-Zero. Originaly, the company want to use the mode-7 to makes games on a future Omegadream's console but as the company did'nt released any console during the "16-BIT age", the company help Nintendo to produce the mode-7 on the Super Nintendo, also Omegadream uses the Super Nintendo as a platform to makes some templates of mode-7 capacities. Firstly, Omegadream has developed a simple "Game" with just a ground textured with "TEST", and a background where it's written "OMEGADREAM" whit the company logo.This "Game" was destinate to be shown in main conventions of video games, the result was not amazing, the players can only moves on this empty map, despite the fake 3D, Surprisingly has the age, Everything is quickly tiresome and don't show all capacities of the mode-7. A little before the released of Super Mario Kart on Super Nintendo, Omegadream has produced a new sort of game based more less on the same system as the first demo, but this time, it's possible to play as Mario driving on a map ( infinite size ) with arround him, Princess Peach, Toad, Luigi and Kamek, it's important to note, the sprites of characters are the same as the sprites used in Super Mario Kart, but officialy, Kamek is not a playable character in Super Mario Kart. After the released of the Atari Jaguar, Playstation and all the first 32-64 bits consoles with 3D capacities, the mode-7 was obsolete and the company has stoped all testing and experimentations with the mode-7, at least still the released of the Nintendo Gameboy Advance, as this handheld videogaming console hasn't got 3D capacities, it was customary to use the mode-7 as before.Omegadream and Nintendo had only one collective object, make a 3D system for the GBA, and this with a simple argument, if the Playstation and it's 32 bit processor can make 3D so a GBA and it's 32 bit processor can make 3D too, but they did not take into account many factors outside.finnaly Nintendo had opted for a mode-7 system, knowing the GameBoy Advance was unable to make real 3D. Link with Nintendo 64 Games Super Mario 64 After the start of the project Super Mario FX, a platformer game using the Super FX chip, Omegadream was chosen to be one of the devellopers of the game.After trying multiple times to convince Nintendo to make this game with the mode-7, Nintendo finally decided to abandon the game on SNES, because of outdated technology. After all, Super Mario FX was exported to the Nintendo 64 under the name of Super Mario 64, today know as the first 3D real time Mario game. As Omegadream was not experienced on the real 3D and much less able to use the 64 bit processor of the Nintendo 64, the company was forced to abandon the developement of the game to competent persons. Goldeneye 64 Goldeneye 64 was firstly develloped by Rareware and Omegadream as a Super Nintendo 2D platfrom game. Finally, The game has been ported to the Nintendo Ultra 64 System (late became Nintendo 64), but again, Omegadream was forced to abandon the project due to their lack of competences Link with Nintendo's Gamecube 3D Tech Demos After the released of the Nintendo Gamecube, Omegadream had help Nintendo to makes some tech demos like: Super Mario 128, a tech demo intented to be a real game, in part develloped by Omegadream but finally deleted. Luigi's Mansion, the company had help Nintendo to make the demo but there isn't any links between the game itself and Omegadream. Note: this section discloses partly true informations Poll Which note do you giving to this company? █ ██ ███ ████ █████ Category:Fan Companies Category:Omegadream Category:Game Companies Category:Companies